nightcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Alimen - NC
Overview Alimen is the name of the planet NightCast takes place on. While the actual dimensions of the world are unknown, it is widely believed to have three permanent large continents, two pseudo-permanent large continents and one permanent supermassive archipelago. The world itself was created before Time began to exist; as such, the terrain is a hodgepodge of various geological and meteorological phenomena that should never happen within millions of years of each other. These "possibility storms", as historians have taken to calling them, shaped much of the terrain; as such, the continents themselves can be considered separate dimensions that just so happen to be connected by an ocean. The Cerean Nights counterpart is called Cere. The Continents Alimen's most common topography features three continents and one supermassive archipelago, each stationed in one corner of the map. However, in different periods of time, two other continents appeared and disappeared seemingly on a whim. Cretol In the northwest is Cretol, considered to be the center of the world. An innumerable number of heroes, villains and generic NPCs have taken place in its lustrous and varied history, ranging from the Black Moon in the Ancient Era to the activation of the Genesis Device in the early Magitek Era. Six nations exist on Cretol; Cephle, Votamin, Ihorst, Wendelcry, Jarri and Deorchel. A few others existed in various points in time, but were eventually destroyed and consumed. The Island Coalition In the northeast is a supermassive archipelago, known widely as the Island Coalition. Several nations make their homes here, although only seven are generally known or cared about; Illocen, Bulvek, Kerosla, Vellium, Naec, Monuma and Solum. There are an estimated 50 other nations in constant warfare on Luris, but as such nations are often created and destroyed in a matter of years, it's a futile endeavor to list them all. Vaerona In the southwest of the world lies Vaerona, known to be the first continent created and the original spawning bed of all life. Despite the lofty title and history, however, the residents of the continent come in mainly two varieties; elementals and elemental beasts. While it's not impossible to see the odd human or such, it's very strange and such people are often treated with suspicion. Eight tribes of elementals call the continent home; Zephyr, Crimitha, Lunete, Etharus, Thelemin, Bromine, Reshareth and Aresvoth. Aemendis In the southeastern corner of Alimen lies Aemendis, the continent of adventure. Four nations exist on the continent; Seraman, Sylria, Randomia and Vulroth, with a fifth nation existing until the end of the Golden Era - Limbal. The continent's main defining feature is Mapleshade Forest, the largest forest in the world. Covering the center of the continent, it's well-known to be a nesting ground of many dangerous creatures and dungeons, earning the continent its nickname. Wedona Wedona is the first of two pseudopermanent continents known to sometimes exist on Alimen. It first appeared during the Black Moon in the Ancient Era, where the continent's advanced technology allowed Nibel Garjuth to retain his memories during the cycles and eventually break the event. It later vanished during the Archaic Era, only to later appear in the Industrial Era, vanishing once and for all near the end of the Magitek Era. From what historians have managed to gather from the remaining fragments of information, Wedona held four nations; Uramat, Gimane, Difonten and Tychus. Their technology appeared to be standard technology from the Magitek Era, suggesting that the continent was somehow trapped in a time loop by unknown forces, causing it to flicker in and out of existence. Mu Mu is the second pseudopermanent continent known to Alimen; however, unlike Wedona, it only appeared once, during the Golden Era. It was said to be a paradise ruled by a benevolent lich, with an incredible variety of plants and animals, even by Alimen standards. After its disappearance, it was later discovered in an exarealm by Audholme Bolaganone, causing historians and conspiracy theorists alike to question exactly what could have happened to bring it there. Paradischia Paradischia isn't a continent, per se, or even officially considered to be on Alimen; despite that, it's still found on most maps at the northern point of the world. While many points in the ocean connect to various exarealms, none are quite as large or as noticeable as the one leading to Paradischia. It's stated that anyone that steps foot on Paradischian soil is immediately driven insane; while true, this wouldn't be enough to stop any particularly adventurous colonists. Despite that, the continent stubbornly remains unmarred by Alimen hands. Rumor has it Paradischia leads to yet another exarealm on the other side of it. Category:NightCast Category:Place